


Gasoline

by b2 (bombshellbrunette)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, Power Bottom Lio Fotia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellbrunette/pseuds/b2
Summary: Galo and Lio get it blazing in Burning Rescue's firetruck.





	Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [policecaaaaaaats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/policecaaaaaaats/gifts).

> I WROTE THIS IN A BLIND HAZE AFTER SEEING THE MOVIE I HAVE NO WORDS GOODBYE

“So,” began Lio conversationally, purple eyes darting from wall to wall, “this is what you wanted to show me?”

Galo only laughed, plopping down onto the large chair in front of the controls. “Pretty cool, right? It really gets my burning firefighter’s soul going.”

Lio frowned. It had been nearly a full day since the Promare—and the Burnish’s powers—had disappeared into the alternate dimension, and though Lio had agreed (or at least hadn’t said no) to rebuilding the world, the process of familiarizing himself with Galo’s life had been difficult thus far. It wasn’t that Burning Rescue wasn’t trying—rather, they seemed to be trying too hard, awaiting Lio at every corner to show him all the gadgets and gizmos they’d been working on. He’d hardly gotten any time alone with Galo as a result, but now that everyone else was gone he couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Lio?” Galo prodded when Lio stayed silent, expressive face twisting into a frown. “What’s up? Something bothering you?”

Turning back to Galo, Lio shook his head, letting his lips curl up into a smile. “No,” he answered, gaze drifting down to his hands. They looked good, considering what had—_ oh. _ So there _ was _ a conversation topic, after all. “Though I was wondering, because you never said—what _ did _happen back then when you saved me? I never got a response from you.”

Galo rubbed the back of his head, brows screwed up in confusion. “You were there,” he said. “So you know, right?”

Lips pursed, Lio shook his head. “Not for all of it, idiot,” he said, though his words held no real bite. “I was unconscious, remember?”

As if struck by some realization, Galo’s face reddened, tanned cheeks flushed dark and deep. “I lit my first fire, you bastard,” he whined, crossing his arms over his chest. Before Lio could cut in and clarify that he’d only been teasing, Galo’s tongue swept across his bottom lip, and he said contemplatively, “You still haven’t taken responsibility for it, either.”

Lio’s face went pink. He’d intended to bring it up as a joke, but the sudden intense flare in Galo’s eyes sent heat simmering at the pit of his belly, and it didn’t seem all that funny anymore. “Well,” he said. His heart was racing, and if he weren't so genuinely invested in Galo's response he might've been pissed about it. “Do you want me to?”

Both of their faces were burning—_heh_—now, but despite his obvious embarrassment and inexperience Galo nodded, legs spreading unconsciously on the seat. 

Sparing himself the torturous deliberation that was sure to follow, Lio dropped to his knees in front of Galo's chair. Galo let out a shaky groan and let Lio pull his cock—which was already, to Lio's great satisfaction, well on its way to being fully hard—out of his pants, sucking in a breath when Lio's thumb brushed over the sensitive tip.

"Lio," he said shakily, pupils blown out as he stared at Lio's hand on his cock, "you sure about—"

"Shut up," Lio interrupted, not unkindly, and took Galo's cock into his mouth.

It was big, though given Galo's physique that wasn't entirely unexpected. Though Lio had never done it personally, he'd witnessed enough shady transactions in particularly isolated corners of Promepolis to have a vague idea of how to proceed, and judging by the moans his ministrations were eliciting he wasn't doing too shabby a job. Slowly, he forced his mouth down further, making up for the inches he couldn’t cover with jerks of his hand. 

"_Lio,_" exhaled Galo, letting his hand settle at the top of Lio's bobbing head. "That feels—_ah…_"

Galo's fingers were gripping Lio's hair a little too tight than was strictly comfortable, and his palm was pushing Lio down on his cock, urging it deeper and deeper into Lio's throat. Jaw beginning to ache, Lio nudged the hand off and let Galo's cock slide out of his mouth with a loud pop.

"Careful, idiot," said Lio, annoyed. His voice was rough, throat wrecked by the size of Galo's cock, and despite himself the sound of it made his own cock throb in sympathy from the confines of his pants. "If you push that hard I'm gonna choke and die."

Galo nodded, but his eyes were glazed over as he stared at Lio's swollen lips, still wet with saliva and goopy strands of precum. 

Hand gripping Galo's shaft, Lio enveloped the head, tongue darting out over the precum beading at the tip. His own cock was half-hard in his pants, and unthinkingly his unoccupied hand slipped under the stretchy material of his pants to palm his growing bulge. It was weird how good sucking someone else's dick felt, but the knowledge that the noises escaping Galo's mouth were a result of his actions was unexpectedly hot. After a few more seconds Lio pulled off again, and Galo—shaking his hand from its death grip on Lio's hair—urged Lio to his feet, staring at him with what could only be classified as hunger.

"My spirit's burning," he murmured, reaching out to grasp the narrow curve of Lio's waist. "If you wanna take it further, Lio…"

"That's so embarrassing," Lio grumbled, but he let Galo pull him onto the chair anyways, back resting against the (thankfully offline) control board. 

Galo's impatient hands pulled at Lio's pants, shoving them down to his ankles where they dangled from his booted foot. Wrapping one hand around Lio's shaft and pumping loosely, the other rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a bottle of what looked suspiciously like mechanical-grade lube. He coated his fingers in it, and Lio swallowed when he they emerged wet and gleaming.

Gaze sliding up to meet Lio's, Galo said, voice low and rough, "Can I go ahead and do it, Lio?"

"…Yeah," replied Lio after a beat, kicking his pants to the floor and letting his legs spread wide in Galo's lap.

Galo leaned forward, one hand still working Lio's cock, and circled his finger around Lio's hole before sinking it in. It wasn't the first time Lio had had fingers up his ass—many lonely nights of self exploration in the mountains could attest to that fact—but Galo's were thicker and more blunt than his own, and they curled into spots he'd never quite managed to reach on his own. Gritting his teeth, he tried to adjust to the larger size, moving his hips to meet the twists of Galo's finger.

"'s that alright?" asked Galo breathlessly, adding a second finger to the first. "Does it feel okay?"

Though at first it had stung, now that Lio was used to it the added size felt amazing. Galo's fingertips were pushing up against a spot inside him that he'd never even approached, and he wanted more of it, closer—_needed _it, even. "Hell yeah," he breathed out, letting his head fall back onto the control panel. "You can—ahh, Galo… More, c'mon, I can take it."

Face flushed a brilliant, deep red, Galo added another finger, watching on in awe as Lio's hole stretched to accommodate the extra girth. "Lio," he said, pumping his fingers in and out in a relentless rhythm, "can you take something bigger?"

"I'm Mad Burnish," said Lio, grinning. "What do you think?"

Galo pulled his fingers out and poured some more lube onto his hands, quickly coating his leaking cock in it before aligning the blunt head with Lio's hole. He didn't pause for even a single second as he pushed in—there was something primal about the hungry look in his eyes, and it sent shivers down Lio's spine. Head tipped back in pleasure, Lio let out a breathy groan when Galo's dick was fully seated inside him, his musclebound hips pressed up against Lio's ass. He was big—way bigger than anything Lio had taken before—but his dick wasn't uncomfortable; it filled Lio up in the best way, and though he was loath to admit it he could already tell he would quickly become addicted to the sensation of Galo inside him.

"Can I—" Galo started, hands clutching Lio's bony knees and voice shaking with the force of self-restraint. "Can I—"

"Yeah," Lio moaned, leaning back on his elbows, which were shoved rather uncomfortably against the control board, and rocking his hips into Galo's dick. "Come on, give it to me... You're strong enough, aren't you?"

Eyes burning with righteous indignation, Galo thrust upwards into Lio, jaw clenched and sweat dripping down his brow. "Even if I don't have my Matoi," he hissed, "I could put you out any day, Lio."

Lio shuddered when Galo's dick hit him in just the right spot, fingers grabbing at any holds on the control board to try and stay upright. "No way," he gasped, reeling from a particularly brutal thrust that sent his hips wobbling. "I'm the… Hah, Galo… I'm the boss around here."

Thrusts growing increasingly erratic, Galo's eyes squeezed shut as he groaned, "Not till the day I die, you irresponsible—oh, _shit_… You irresponsible bastard…"

Both too far over the edge to argue for any longer, they fucked in hot, heavy silence until the tension boiling between them snapped. Lio let out a surprised cry when he climaxed, spilling onto Galo's bare chest, and a few seconds later Galo followed, coming deep inside Lio's hole. It was probably nasty to do it that way, but Lio hardly cared—the blissed out look on Galo's face would make even the time spent in the shower later worth it.

"Fuck," Galo said at last, cheeks still a ruddy red and eyes dazed and stupid. "That was…"

"Yeah…" Lio agreed, voice sounding just as slow and dumb as Galo's had. "Seriously."

Whatever had happened between them just then needed to happen again, Lio decided. And soon. Gaze drifting to the sweat-soaked console board and the jizz dripping onto the seat, he also thought perhaps they could invest in a better place than the team firetruck.

Looking back to Galo's wobby grin, he thought, Or_ maybe not._

**Author's Note:**

> no shame no game


End file.
